


The Disappearance - Short Story

by the_moony_princess



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Short One Shot, Suspense, date, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moony_princess/pseuds/the_moony_princess
Summary: This was a short story I wrote a long time ago, hope y'all enjoy it!





	The Disappearance - Short Story

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short story I wrote a long time ago, hope y'all enjoy it!

We were sitting in a bench in the park, just in front of the playground. The leaves from the trees which were surrounding us were falling to the ground, laughs of little boys and little girls were flying around us. We looked at each other. We smiled. And, in the moment his hand was about to touch mine, I realised something was missing.  
“Oh my God... Thomas...” I mumbled.  
“What?” he asked me, confused.  
“Thomas. Where is he? He was right beside us, he was staring at the other ones so I let him go and play for a while. Now I’m not seeing him anymore!”  
“Okay, keep calm. We are going to find him. I promise. I am going to help you. What colour was he wearing today? Do you remember?”  
“Hum… Yes. Green.”  
We got up and we start walking. Our eyes were wide open as we yelled Thomas’s name. We started by the lake which was in the middle of the park but he wasn’t there. We went next to the coffee seller, the boat rental… Everywhere. But we didn’t found him.  
My eyes started getting itchy, my throat was closing, my whole body was shaking and I had this horrible nausea again. This is when you know everything is about to collapse.  
I couldn’t take it anymore. I didn’t wanted to show him my weakness… But everything is fading away…  
It was our second date… I had found him casually, two weeks ago, after a hard day at the office. He was standing there at the coffee shop I use to go to. I had never seen him there before, with his messy brown hair, his light brown eyes, his stunning smile, his one side dimple and his particular way to hold a cup of coffee. Yes, because he didn’t hold it like normal people. Maybe it was this little detail that made me look at him. Or maybe it was just his really loud laugh. Well, I don’t know, we just end up talking and three days later he invited me out.  
It was so awkward. He just took me to this awful new Chinese restaurant. I found out that he was knew in town and he didn’t know the place so well. It was a friend who told him to take me there...But the food was so incredibly disgusting we just agreed to go to a hot dog truck next to his house.  
The next Tuesday he called me again, saying he was so sorry and he would like to go on a date with me again. The problem was I had to take care of Thomas and he didn’t liked to be by himself, so I couldn’t go out that night. He told me that it wasn’t a problem, we could go to a park together and I just had to bring him with me. He would love to meet him and I was sure that Thomas would love to go to the park too.  
And now there we are. Thomas is missing and I’m two steps away from having a panic attack. I was exhausted, and I suppose, by his heavy breath, he was tired too. I just sat in the grass and curled myself up, trying to hold on my tears. I felt him sitting next to me and his arms surrounded my shoulders. My sister is going to kill me.  
“Look! There’s something coming that way!”  
I raised my eyes and saw this little black ball barking and running to us. It was him. Thomas. This weird little dog who is scared of being on his own and doesn’t eat anything but tin food.


End file.
